Two halves of the same, Funga Fu Fu?
by ShilvaA
Summary: Yoh is going to meet his brother for the first time... that could be bad especially if they begin to feel more than brotherly love for eachother. Lets hope their parents dont find out! Some Haouke! YohxHao HaoxYoh. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Meet the Yoh, yeah! That works

ShilvaA: Ok Hi everyone...my first Shaman King fic, hope like.

Disclaimer: If ShilvaA owned Shaman King she wouldn't be writing a fanfic about it...she would have turned it to anime reality by broadcasting it!

"Funga Fu Fu" Speaking

/Funga Fu Fu/ thinking

Chapter 1

Yoh was annoyed which was a rarity, Yoh was so easygoing it took a lot to make him even the slighest bit agitated...his mum was forcing him to go visit his dad Mikihisa and Hao, his twin brother. Well he wasn't annoyed about seeing them. More of the fact that his mum had woke him up at 4 in the morning so that they would make it to the ferry on time...Why they couldn't just take a plane, he dared not ask...Keiko looked sour as he walked from his lovely warm room into the cold, bland hall.

He had only ever seen his twin once, though seeing as he was about an hour old...he couldn't remember at all, he just went with what his mum told him. His mum and Dad had known that they were going to have twins and had agreed to take one each because they didn't want their kids growing up in a home where their mum and dad would be constantly arguing...and they didn't want the burden of arranging who had the kids and whatnot when they broke up also none of them wanted to be stuck with two kids to look after all on their own... they knew for a fact that the relationship wasn't work and never would. So Mikihisa had whisked Hao of to Britian, whilst his mum and him had remained in Japan... so they were almost literally at opposite ends of the Earth. Not that Yoh really gave it much thought.

"Yoh! Come on... we have to leave in an hour!" An hour?...did she just say an hour, he could have gotten at least 45 minutes more in bed!

"Yoh, WAKE UP YOH!" Huh? hehehehe he had fallen asleep standing up...again. He looked at his watch...12 minutes left...12 MINUTES LEFT! He hadn't even finished packing, nor had he eaten or washed or dressed.

"Hehehehehehehehe...whoopsie" oh replied neverously.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE...MOVE IT, GET READY! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" His mum really was anxious to get there on time...he really wouldn't mind if he missed the ferry. His life had been ticking along just fine...why does he have to visit the other half of his family now?

Ok, so after that little fiasco...here Yoh was in the car with his mother telling him how to behave...boring. Sleep time.

"YOH!" That snapped him out of his snoozing. "I want you to be on your best behavior...no slouching, no belching, no scratching..." Like that was something Yoh could help... he had been bitten by a very nasty bug on his upper arm...not something he could have prevented seeing as he was sleeping at the time.

"Talk politely, mind your manners, don't forget 'please' and 'thank you', and NO and i mean NO SLEEPING! Unless you are in bed! Do i make myself perfectly cle-"

"Funga Fu Fu, Funga Fu Fu" Yoh was currently chanting and pretending to roll an orange around in his sleep.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Uh huh" Said Yoh before letting his eyes and head drop again.

/What if Hao is perfectly behaved...what kind of a mother would that make me? I would never hear the end of it from Mikihisa...Oh Gosh, that would make me a worse mother that Mikihisa is a father.../ Keiko was panicing...what else could she do? she had tried to get Yoh to get perfect grades...she had tried to abolish his laziness. Not for the first time, she was having second thoughts about this journey.

/Funga Fu Fu, Funga Fu Fu, Funga Fu Fu, Funga Fu Fu/

ShilvaA: Sorry it was a little short but if you read Secretive Phoenix then you would understand why...i think.


	2. Meet the pervert

ShilvaA: Thanks you everyone who reviewed! I know that my chapters are really short but I have to sneak onto my Mums computer to write this...if she caught me (shudders) Ok I am going to add some serious twists to this fic... firstly, Anna will be engaged to Yoh... but dont worry all you Anna haters...I think I have something very special planned for her. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And secondly, Hao will have a stalker!

Chapter 2

/Funga Fu Fu...Funga Fu Fu/ Yoh was asleep yet again... he had been browsing through the magazine rack looking for something to read on the plane, but Yoh had soon become bored and was currently sleeping infront of the magazine rack standing up. Had he not fallen asleep, and kept looking for a maybe a few more seconds. He would have seen a magazine entitled British Sex Symbols, where a young teenage boy who had dark chocolate brown hair that cascaded down his back and endied just below his waistline decorated the front cover. He had black eyes that shined like pools of molten tar and a sexy, seductive smile on his gorgeous face. His slightly tanned skin was bare except for the area below his waist which was covered in a fluffy white towel, he was crawling on all fours towards the reader looking like a tiger ready to pounce.

"Would all passengers for flight 0129 headed for Heathrow in London please report to Gate C ready for departure"

/ Oh Sugar! Where the heck is Yoh/ Unlike Yoh, Keiko had been doing something useful with her time like making sure they had the right address for Mikihisa's place. / God those telephones are expensive/

"I repeat ...Would all passengers for flight 0129 headed for Heathrow in London please report to Gate C ready for departure"

/ Please be in this store, please, please, please...Oh thank Goodness / "YOH! come on we have to get going" Keiko grabbed hold of Yoh's arm before he had the chance to open his eyes. The magazine went unnoticed by either of them, but not by a nerdy looking kid with a laptop, who was small enough to be mistaken for a five year old.

"OH MY GOD...HAO ASAKURA! This will fit in nicely with my other Hao-related merchandise. The only thing missing now is...HIM! But not for much longer, Britain here I come and mark my words Hao... I WILL have you... and I have the perfect spot saved for you... In my bed...UNDERNEATH ME!" (3 guess's who) yelled. Freaking out many poor people who happened to be around him. (A/N: 0.0) He then purchased the magazine and ran off to Gate C.

----------Later on the Plane--------------

" WHAT! ORANGE JUICE... YOU CAN'T JUICE ORANGES... poor poor oranges" Yoh sighed sadly, the unlucky flight attendant had just walked past with the trolley and had offer Yoh a glass of orange juice. After Yoh's 'little' outburst she quickly made herselve scarce.

"Yoh, that was slightly uncalled for... would you not say?" His mum said tiredly.

" Damn straight! I can't believe that woman..."

"I meant you!"

"Oh" Top marks on the reply Yoh!

--------Other end of the Plane-------------

"Oh Hao... you make me so horny! When I get my hands on you...oooohhh you wont be able to sit down for weeks!"

"Would all passengers please make sure that they are seated and have their seatbelt on, we are preparing to land"

--------Back to Yoh-------------------------

" So Britain is supposed to be sunny, right?"

" Yoh... Britain is cold and wet and windy and cloud-" (A/N: I should know :D I have lived in Britain all my life...poor me)

"OH! That's good... iI like clouds! And with no Anna to boss me around-"

" Anna is only doing what is best for you... I think that she is a wonderful girl" Keiko said apprehensively.

" Phssst, Yeah... that'll be the day"

" Yoh... I choose Anna as your fiancee because-"

" I bet Hao doesn't have a fiancee! I bet he is free to date anyone he chooses... like a normal teenage boy, anyway can we please not talk about Anna, I don't wanna ruin my vocation." Yoh said unhappilly.

" We are not on vocation! We are going to visit your brother!"

" Something tells me that this is going to be one interesting summer holiday" Stated Yoh.

ShilvaA: I have got a few ideas of how to get Anna out of the picture but any suggestions are most appreciated! The next chapter should be up within a week! Thanks for reading!


	3. Meet the Twin

Little-Anna-Chan: Glad you like it :D

Sora no Hoshi: Well in this fic, alot of surprises are in store...Hao's stalker is just the first! MUHAHAHAHAHA. Thanks for reviewing :D

Kaoru Gal: So what was your idea to take care of our little Anna-related problem...i was thinking of getting Hao to petrol-burn her to dust...:D

Chapter 3

Yoh blinked, he was standing in front of an almost mirror-image, except with the obvious diffences, like the hair.

"Um...Mum, I thought you said that i had a brother" Yoh said after a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence.

Hao just stared at Yoh in Shock... he was... different.

"Hehehe...yes you do have a brother..." Keiko said nervously.

"Oh...so when do i get to meet him?" Yoh said cluelessly.

"You have" Hao said in a sickly sweet voice.

"eh?"

"Ahem...let me put this in terms that even you will be able to understand Yoh. Yoh this is your older twin brother Hao." Keiko said as if Yoh was a little five year old.

"Oh...HEY WAIT! You are a guy!" Yoh said pointing to a still shocked Hao.

"How very nice of you to notice..." Hao muttered.

"You look kinda familiar from somewhere..."

"Ooook..."

Hao couldn't, wouldn't believe his eyes... this was his brother...his TWIN! They were nothing alike! Yoh is a moron... at least i am good at what i do /he subconciously flicked his hair out of his face/ Yoh doesn't do anything...HES BRAINDEAD!

"So Hao would you please show Yoh to your room" It wasn't a question it was a demand.

"Hang on! MY ROOM! I didn't agree to this... i h-haven't cleaned out some of my...stuff /he shot a pleading look to Mikihisa, who seemed to understand/ Ok, Hao will have to give his room a quick tidy first."

Hao dashed out of the living room where they had been introduced.

"Mikihisa... It's so good to see you... you look well." Keiko said trying desperately to start a conversation.

"I do? that's surprising seeing as Hao has been driving me crazy!" Mikihisa uttered.

"Why, he seemed like a very nice boy-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... he's a physcopath! and pyromaniac! In the past month he has set fire to...My shed, my bed, my new bedroom carpet, the shower curtain, a tree, goodness knows how many ants, the school field, his teachers PE shorts-" Mikihisa's rant was cut short, when he heard a rumbling noise.

"That brat better not have...huh?" Mikihisa stared a nd stared, Yoh was sleeping standing up.

"Oh, um, don't mind him... he is always like that." Keiko said off-handely.

"God i wish i had chosen Yoh instead of Hao, at least i would have some peace."

"You haven't heard him snoring at his loudest"

"Well, anything is better than Hao's continuous bitching and complaining!" Mikihisa yellesd fustratedly. "Is there still time to swap?"

-Yoh's dream-

A beautiful girl with the most wonderful brown hair was crawling up to him...wearing only a towel (A/N see the connection lol) Yoh became more breathless as this angel came closer... but suddenly the hair got shorter and lighter... and instead of those Onyx eyes...he found himself staring into the cold eyes of a iend so vile he couldn't help but close his eyes in horror (A/N: Don't ask me how he can close his eyes in a dream when he's asleep ok lol).

"Do you like what you see Yoh?" Yoh was about replky with the obvious answer 'EEEWWWW' but before he had the chance...

"You better think carefully before speaking my Yoh... or its more training for you..."That voice... that threat..it could only be one person...NOOOOOOOOOOO!

ShilvaA: Sorry for the shortness of these chapters... my computer is getting fixed soon. HURRAH!

So what do you think...by the way... maybe Yohs dream isn't really a dream...got you thinking eh? 


	4. Note

OK Heres the deal. This fic is being rewritten and reposted under my new account

Blitzipixie

The first chapter will be published within the next 3 days.

I am so sorry that i never finished it but i will now, PROMISE!!!

Its still going to be a YohxHao

BUT theres some MantaxUke!Hao promised.... think i'll be the first to try that

xxxxxxxxXx


End file.
